The present invention relates to a vehicle sun visor apparatus, and more particularly, to a vehicle sun visor apparatus for moving a light shield plate forward and rearward using torque produced by a rotational body that is rotated by a drive motor.
Such type of a vehicle sun visor apparatus is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-2251. A light shield plate of the vehicle sun visor apparatus described in the publication is supported by a pair of channel-shaped holders in a manner that the light shield plate is slidable with respect to the vehicle's roof. The holders are curved and extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The driving force produced by a drive motor is transmitted to the light shield plate by a drive pulley and a driven pulley. This moves the light shield plate forward and rearward.
The holders extend throughout the range in which the light shield plate is movable. As a result, the holders are elongated in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. From the viewpoint of appearance of the passenger compartment, the vehicle sun visor apparatus may be arranged in a roof portion of the vehicle. However, the space in the roof portion is small. Thus, when the holder is long, it becomes difficult to arrange the sun visor apparatus in the roof portion.